


Хлеба и зрелищ

by xenosha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Character Death, Duelling, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: АУ, в которой маги обязаны драться на Арене, чтобы заслужить себе право на жизнь.
Relationships: Anders/Karl Thekla





	Хлеба и зрелищ

Андерс сжимает руки в кулаки и смотрит вперёд, белея от гнева и боли; где-то далеко впереди – он уверен – с таким же выражением на лице стоит другой маг.

Люди на секунду затихают – и взрываются одобрительным смехом, криком, аплодисментами; кто-то скандирует знакомые имена. У мужчины кружится голова; он сжимает зубы до скрипа, но, повинуясь давней привычке – выдрессированным в нем трюкам – медленно идёт вперёд. Туман застилает глаза. Он едва видит, куда идёт; только пронзительно-голубое небо выжигает взгляд.

Идти размеренно, но не медленно. Каждый шаг – произведение искусства. Процедить сквозь зубы заклинание, чтобы накидка развевалась по несуществующему ветру. Все для красоты, все для зрелищности; так, как учили каждого из магов. Сила – для людей. Красота – для людей.

Магия, чтобы развлекать глупцов, заполнивших ряды Арены.

\- Ну здравствуй, - практически утопая в гуле, говорит Андерс, - друг.

Хлыст сжимает руки в кулаки и кивает, буравя его взглядом, полным не страха – лишь смертной тоски.

***

\- Вы гляньте, - хмыкает Винн, кивнув себе за плечо. – Новенький.

Хлыст почти без интереса поднимает глаза от тарелки и встречается взглядом с мальчишкой, дрожащим, как лист на ветру. Руки в царапинах и ожогах – видать, взяли на самом что ни на есть горяченьком… Одежда истрепалась за время долгого пути – интересно, откуда теперь они выцапали мальчугана, из самых Диких Земель?

\- Свежее мясцо, свежая кровь! – Адамант осклабился, единственным глазом пожирая новенького. – Ну что, будете делать ставки, сколько боёв продержится? Хотя нет, - он уже почти хохочет, - думаю, он испустит дух прямо сейчас…

Хлыст вздыхает и снова опускает взгляд, продолжая молча есть положенные ему куски мяса. Не в первый раз он смотрит на все это, ох, далеко не в первый; сейчас Адаманта поддержит Перегаста, и они вдвоем доведут новичка до истерики и будут улюлюкать, пока того не заберёт Светлейшая Охрана.

Хлыст лишь вздыхает. Он помнит, как сам попадался в эту ловушку; может, тогда не было полоумного бугая Перегаста, может, и скользкого Адаманта притащили за шкирку куда позже, но в Круге не меняется ничего уже много столетий.

\- Поберегите силы для боя, - тихо цедит он сквозь зубы. – Друг друга бы так шпыняли, как мелких, ублюдки…

\- Тихо все! – громогласно рявкает один из Светлейших; маги волей-неволей прикусывают языки. – По указу вашего Первого, воспитанием этого, - он бесцеремонно ударяет рукой в тяжёлой стальной перчатке мальчика, и Хлыст мигом различает сдавившие горло того рыдания, - займётся Хлыст, в честь чего новому тренеру позволяется самому выбрать щенку новое имя. Жрите и вперёд на тренировки, маги!

Теперь уже Хлысту пришел черед с неясным ужасом таращиться на новичка.

***

Они медлят. Кружатся вокруг друг друга, произнося самые простые, безвредные, но красивые заклинания; вот Хлыст поднял ладонь и выдохнул на нее пламя, швырнул его в противника – Андерс отразил его, даже не задумавшись о словах заклятия.

Пальцы сжимают переливающийся посох. Хлыст держится за свой двумя руками. Пляшущая в воздухе молния. Слепящий свет. Изморозь, покрывающая песок и волосы тех, кто взял места на первом ряду.

Андерс ничего этого не видит, ни на что внимания не обращает. Взгляд – глаза в глаза; Хлыст грустно усмехается:

\- Скоро они станут недовольны, что мы медлим. Выпустят одержимых для усиления драматичности. - Привычная усмешка на лице друга проникнута горечью, и у Андерса сжимается сердце. – Будь осторожен, милый. Боюсь, играть придется всерьез…

Остаётся лишь кивнуть и крепче сжать теплое, бьющееся в ритме сердца дерево посоха.

***

Об Озёрной Арене Ферелдена знали даже за границами их страны – подчас в толпе попадались и смуглые антиванцы, и сочащиеся лоском и шиком орлейцы, и даже, по слухам, заезжали сюда тевинтерцы – поглазеть на чужих рабов да в узком кругу своих знакомых похвастать своими. Озёрная была самой большой; ходили среди магов слухи, что в Киркволле была не меньше, но тамошняя Светлейшая Охрана не жаждала устраивать обмен опытом и ни разу не ответила на приглашения Первых прислать кого-то на пару боёв. Сам Хлыст слухам не верил: что может быть больше Озёрной Арены?..

Еще он слышал, будто она невероятно древняя и построила ее едва ли не Андрасте – во всяком случае, заложила первый камень. Высокая, подготовленная для ежемесячного стекания в нее азартных людей со всего света, она неприступной скалой возвышалась над озером. Даже раскинувшийся у берегов цветущий от денег приезжих город не мог сравниться с ней по ужасающей мощи.

Хлыст сидел на самом верхнем ряду, болтал ногами и, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, представлял себе то вид отсюда на магические бои, то прогулку по городу с восхищенными его искусством поклонницами; но сопение мальчишки упорно перебивало все мысли.

Его привезли уже как дней шесть назад, и за все время он только тяжело дышал, буравил всех глазами и молча исполнял любое приказание, будь то «поди-накрой-принеси-убери» или «Хочешь полюбоваться на Арену сверху?». Хлысту уже всерьез было интересно, не онемел ли мальчик от испуга.

Но думы думами, а учебу пора начинать; сколько там ему лет, двенадцать-тринадцать?.. Если бы Его Светлость Грегор был чуть менее милосерден, его можно было бы выводить на бой хоть завтра. Надо хоть разобраться, пожгли ли ему руки родственники или это все же от способностей.

Он повернулся к новичку, чтобы начать уже лекцию, и в очередной – какой там, пятый за час? – раз только протяжно вздохнул.

За время, прошедшее с их первой встречи, мальчик даже не переоделся. По-деревенски длинные волосы спутались и колтунами торчали во все стороны, злые глаза каре-медового оттенка буравили взглядом наставника уже черте сколько, а одежда истрепалась ещё сильнее. Ну просто дикий волчонок, обращённый в человека какой-то отступницей.

И все же пора было уже говорить; и Хлыст, пересилив себя, начал негромко и издалека:

\- Вот это, - он взмахнул рукой, - наша Великая Озёрная Арена Кинлох. Никто не знает, сколько ей лет, да и к чему тебе все эти исторические выкладки; штука в том, что вот тут и в прилежащих зданиях ты будешь отныне жить. – Хлыст хмыкнул. – Ну, если уж по чести, на Арене жить не выйдет, разве что ты в песок закопаешься. Все равно за ручки-ножки возьмут и оттащат на кровать… Или к доброй тете Винн, проверять, не лишился ли ты ума – в холод и голод спать на песке Арены.

Мальчонка неожиданно сдавленно хихикнул и тут же умолк, будто испугавшись собственного голоса; Хлыст тихо возблагодарил Создателя, что он всё-таки не немой.

\- В общем, ты теперь маг, а значит – житель Круга. Сражаешься, чтобы извиниться за свое существование, пьешь, ешь, кланяешься ликующей толпе – хлеба и зрелищ, сам знаешь, говорят, что это даже в Песни Света указано… Понятия не имею, если честно, тут немного не до чтения. Если будешь мухлевать и пользоваться кровью – тебя усмирят. Если обнаглеешь и пойдешь донимать нытьем демонов – посадят на замок. Если не будешь стараться на Арене – на тебя натравят парочку одержимых, поэтому лучше делать красиво и кроваво, чтобы люди не скучали. Какие у нас тут ещё правила… – Хлыст нахмурился, вспоминая, что ещё должен был бы сказать для начала, и вдруг услышал тихий вопрос:

\- А мне… мне тоже теперь дадут новое имя? – Он сжался в комок, сжимая что-то в руках. – Такое же, как у тебя?

Хлыст постарался сдержать гомерический смех: свое магическое имечко он получил только потому, что за колдовством его застал конюх и как следует его за это избил первым, что под руку попалось, а наставник в Круге так долго рассматривал ссадины, что в конце концов не выдержал и прозвал его Хлыстом. Лучшая история именования из всех, которые знал Круг, ничего не скажешь.

\- Нет уж, такого дурного я тебе точно не дам. – Мужчина ободряюще улыбнулся и, кокетливо оглядевшись по сторонам, шепотом сообщил: - Если расскажешь немного о себе, мне будет легче. Адамант вон своему тренеру такого наплел, что ему даже Винн подчас завидует, а у нее имечко вообще такое победоносное, что хоть плачь!..

Мальчонка немного улыбнулся Хлысту в ответ.

***

Хлеба и зрелищ.

Андерс запомнил это так же ясно, как каждое слово Хлыста в тот день. Этот девиз был начертан на стене столовой, произносился каждым из магов несколько раз на дню и был, кажется, сутью и смыслом их жизни; он втирался им в плоть, лился в уши, должен был подменить их существо.

Хлеба и зрелищ. Развлекать толпу, чтобы вымолить у нее прощение за собственное существование; каждый бой на Арене заканчивался тем, что победитель смиренно вставал на колени на пьедестале почета, а Первый спрашивал у ликующей толпы, достоин ли этот гладиатор покинуть свой мир, зная, что прожил жизнь не зря.

Уже в первом же бою Андерс понял, что все это – не больше, чем формальность, потому что толпа никогда не будет сыта.

Тогда он дрался с почти таким же зелёным новичком, как он; но, кажется, его притащили не из глухой деревни, а из самой семьи отступников – магией он уже владел так, что даже его наставник удивлённо качал головой. Андерсу едва не выжгло лицо и после победы он едва был в силах подняться; неужели за эти муки, думал он, почти теряя сознание, но упрямо двигаясь к пьедесталу, его нельзя отпустить?..

Толпа была против.

Очнулся тогда Андерс в комнатушке у вечно хмурой Винн, шепчущей над ним неизвестные тому магические слова; он в страхе задёргался, но женщина только вздохнула:

\- Это лечебные заклинания, мальчик. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать; только пытаюсь помочь.

\- Лечебные?.. – ссохшимися губами переспросил тогда Андерс. – Магия… магия такое умеет?

\- Магия, мой мальчик, - грустно улыбалась Винн, - способна на все. Вот только Кругам нужна ваша кровь, а не способности; нас ничему не учат…

\- А почему умеешь ты?

\- Я стала слишком стара для боёв. – Винн пожала плечами; в этом жесте Андерсу почудилась жестокая обида, но такая старая, что даже сама женщина уже не помнила, что именно вызывало в ней гнев. – Первый считает, что я уже не так презентабельна, как тот же Перегаст. А может, это потому, что я знаю больше их всех, вместе взятых, и могу стереть любого противника в порошок. В любом случае, - она тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась, - я уже так давно Винн, что все, что мне остаётся – только лечить глупых маленьких мальчиков.

Потом Андерс спросил у Хлыста, что все это значит.

У магов было три имени: неистинное, данное родителями – на него у них не было права, поскольку и людьми до прощения люда они не считались; гладиаторское, больше похожее на звучную кличку, чтобы все тому же люду было проще запоминать любимчиков; и покойное, как у Винн. Когда маги по каким-то причинам больше не могли быть гладиаторами, их обучали целебной магии, давали новое имя, связанное с победой, смертью или спокойствием, и оставляли скучать.

\- Вообще, это довольно честно, что бы там Винн ни говорила, - сказал тогда Андерсу Хлыст. – Помнишь, что с тобой этот малец сотворил? А ведь Первый его специально тебе по возрасту отбирал, чтобы тебя какой-нибудь Перегаст из других частей Круга в клочки не порвал просто смеху ради. А на что способна была Винн, когда была гладиатором? А на что способна сейчас?..

Андерс содрогнулся.

\- Так значит, - он перешёл почти на шепот, - не все здесь делается ради хлеба и зрелищ?..

\- Конечно, нет. – Хлыст ободряюще улыбнулся. – Наш Первый хороший, да и его Светлость тоже не пытается нас всех стравить и перебить; а люди… - Он пожал плечами. – Они приходят и уходят, а Арена продолжает стоять.

***

Андерс подмечает, что Хлыст сдает, с таким же равнодушием, с каким думал о солнце, слепящем глаза. Тяжело дышит. Почти уронил посох. Кажется, не успел увернуться от ледяной пики – на щеке осталась ссадина.

Хлыст останавливается и, хмурясь, чешет бороду; Андерс нараспев читает длинное заклинание, давая тому время передохнуть и отскочить прочь от бури. Хлыст, к счастью, помнит условные сигналы и уходит от удара вовремя; Андерс выдыхает чуть спокойнее.

Хлыст следит за ним цепко, не отводит взгляда, но сам уходит в оборону, колдуя лишь щиты; Андерс с горечью вспоминает, что так и не смог напроситься к Винн научить его целебной магии. Отнекивалась, ругала: дело молодых – бой, а не эта лекарственная ерунда…

А теперь остаётся лишь жечь и морозить.

От горькой обиды спасает все тот же холод, которым обрастают чувства; маг знает, что холод этот принадлежит не ему, но отдается ему с холодной уверенности: так – правильно.

\- Хлыст, держись, пожалуйста, - просит он, но вряд ли бывший наставник слышит его в гуле магических бурь.

***

\- Андерс, дружище, не дури! – Хлыст закатил глаза, когда ученик в третий раз за день вместо отражения магии магией просто отскочил в сторону. – Нас с тобой тут держат не ради того, чтобы мы акробатике учились.

\- А ради чего же? – зло переспросил тот, насупившись и сложив руки на груди. Хлыст вздохнул – ох уж эти подростковые заморочки!.. Был нормальным пацаном, все понимал, все делал, а теперь в голове каша и все по второму кругу объясняй. Какой-то ужас эти новички.

Андерс только-только получил свой первый посох, да и на Арене его уже держали не на разогреве у взрослых; а тут – здрасьте.

\- Почему ты так легко к этому относишься? – задиристо поинтересовался юноша. – Ты живёшь в тюрьме, развлекаешь слабых дураков, которые тебя и за человека не считают, тебе даже с другим магами видеться не дают!..

Хлыст настороженно обернулся к Светлейшей Охране, но те, позевывая, не обращали на вопли Андерса ни малейшего внимания. Видимо, в других частях Круга такие истерики в таком возрасте – обычное дело; помнится, и сам Хлыст нечто подобное пытался донести своему тренеру.

Кончилось, правда, тем, что он напомнил ученику, почему его прозвали Хлыстом, и выпорол его как следует.

Мужчина устало потёр переносицу, но в миг, когда Андерс уже готов был разразиться следующей тирадой, выдохнул заклинание и быстрым жестом обездвижил его; только светлые глаза бегали по полю, пытаясь понять, как так вышло. Хлыст хмыкнул:

\- Что, думаешь, победил в десятке боёв и можешь права качать? – Он неожиданно даже для себя почувствовал, как к горлу подступает гнев. – Ты не видишь других магов, дорогуша, потому что иначе давным-давно выучил все их приемы. Бой с изученным противником вполовину не так интересен, как с тем, кого ты впервые видишь. К тому же ты что, так уж жаждешь драться против друзей? – Хлыст неприятно рассмеялся. – Хотел бы я видеть твое лицо, если бы тебе, скажем, предложили драться со мной!

Он мотнул головой, завидев позади какое-то движение; незнакомые люди негромко переговаривались о чем-то со Светлейшими – видимо, они хорошо приплатили Кругу за возможность поглядеть на тренировку гладиаторов. Хлыст криво усмехнулся, представив их разочарование, когда они поймут, что попали совсем не на звёздное выступление народных любимцев, и выкинул пришельцев из головы.

\- И да, дорогуша, - он понизил голос, - ты не в тюрьме. Ты там, где из тебя делают воина. Того, который сможет разбить вражеские армии. Того, который сможет противостоять интервенции Орлея, если они снова обнаглеют. Хочешь стать отступником? Трусом, прячущимся по кустам от своего долга перед страной?

Андерс вздрогнул; мужчина же лишь отметил, что заклинание выдыхается.

\- Ты больше не деревенский мальчик, которому судьба – сидеть у коровы, распускать нюни да мечтать о великом. Ты – гладиатор Круга. Ты – защитник Ферелдена в случае чего, понял?

\- И тебе представится прекрасная возможность себя проявить, мальчик! – вдруг прервал его незнакомый женский голос; Хлыст почти зарычал от раздражения, резко развернулся, сжимая посох – и с удивлением заметил синюю форму гостей, до того скрытую под тяжелыми плащами.

\- Серые Стражи!.. – онемевшими от восторга губами прошептал позади Андерс, да и сам Хлыст не смог сдержать удивления: за свою жизнь он впервые видел прославленных воинов. Их же, кажется, после Мора почти не осталось, да и отправленного с ними Аристократа, тренировавшегося какое-то время с Адамантом, они больше не видели…

Женщина, возглавлявшая небольшой отряд, была красивой и статной – видимо, тоже аристократка. Загорелая, веснушчатая, с вьющимися черными волосами, собранными в хвост, она производила впечатление человека, равно полезного на поле боя и на балу. Сопровождавшие ее мужчины – рыжий гном, почесывающий бороду, и отстраненно осматривающий Арену лучник – дополняли впечатление. Хлыст поклонился; жест его повторил и Андерс.

\- Интересно, что Стражей привело в наш Круг? – вежливо поинтересовался гладиатор, пытаясь уловить во взгляде женщины какие-нибудь эмоции; но она оставалась бесстрастной. Только улыбнулась магам.

\- Возможно, вы знаете, что после Мора наши ряды сильно поредели, - с грустью проговорила она. – Нам нужная свежая кровь. И мне, Стражу-Командору Кусланд, была вверена честь собрать рекрутов для нашего ордена. Ваш Первый благосклонно отнёсся к моей идее выкупить у него часть магов для посвящения в тайны нашего ремесла. И, думаю, мы уже нашли кое-что подходящее… - Она шире улыбнулась юному магу.

Хлыст затылком почувствовал, как разгорелись у Андерса глаза.

***

Холод начинает обжигать руки; движения становятся все более дергаными. Андерс едва контролирует слова и жесты. Сознание покрывает толстый туман спокойствия; даже лицо старого друга расплывается. Хлыст выпускает несколько подряд огненных шаров.

Он что-то задумал, почти чувствует Андерс. Поговорить бы с ним, остановить, заставить задуматься… Но он не услышит в приветственных криках толпы. Холод тишины заглушает слова, и он даже не знает, чье имя на устах поклонников.

…Андерс чувствует, как его хватают за руку, и одеревенение сходит. Хлыст смотрит ему в глаза и усмехается.

\- Хлеб и зрелища, милый мой. Мы труженики на радость толпы. И раз уж ты вернулся – не стоит же заканчивать свою жизнь так?

На кончиках его пальцев зажигаются искры, и в этот раз Андерс понимает его план слишком поздно.

\- Меня, кстати, зовут Карл, - по секрету сообщает гладиатор прежде, чем направить огонь себе к сердцу.

***

Андерс сжимает зубы, будто на допросе.

\- Это мое со Справедливостью дело, Адриана, - спокойно говорит он, сложив на груди руки.

Страж-командор смотрела не него, хмурясь и крепко сжимая эфес меча. Черные волосы разметались по плечам. Она устала, заметил маг. Это несправедливо – так много сваливать на ее плечи…

\- Это дело нашего ордена, - спокойно поправила Кусланд. – Ты – Страж. Я купила тебя у Круга и пока мне казалось, что сделка это была выгодна, друг мой. Не заставляй меня в этом сомневаться.

На виске Андерса вздулась вена. Они люди! Они гладиаторы, они маги, но не рабы – почему она так спокойно говорит о нем, как о товаре?

\- Выгодная сделка? – Маг выгибает бровь. – Вот как ты, оказываешься, измеряешь наши с тобой отношения. А я думал, пять лет драться бок о бок с тобой стоит чуть больше доверия…

\- Тебя учили биться ради людей. В этом смысл Круга. И ты гладиатор, Страж, сколько бы раз ты ни спасал мне спину.

\- Вот, значит, как?! – Андерс вскочил с места; кресло с грохотом опрокинулось. – Вот кем ты меня считаешь, Адриана? В таком случае, - он усмехнулся, - я рад, что предпочел дружбе с тобой Справедливость.

Глаза Кусланд сверкнули.

\- В таком случае, - она говорила тихо, - мне больше не выгодно держать тебя в ордене. Придется вернуть товар с извинениями.

***

Слезы застилают глаза, когда Андерс поднимает Хлыста – Карла – на руки. Первый, пытаясь перекричать толпу, объявляет о времени решить судьбу победителя; зрители заходятся в ликующих воплях.

Вот так они видят магов.

Вот так они радуются смерти Хлыста… Карла.

\- А теперь, - холод Справедливости придает голосу Андерсу такую мощь, что люди вдруг затихают. – Вы скажете, может ли этот гладиатор… может ли мой друг знать, что вы покинете этот мир, зная, что маги – не разменная монета?

Он чувствует, как холод превращается в гнев.

\- Вы увидите, что такое ваши хлеб и зрелища, изнутри.


End file.
